With recent advances in digital transmission technology, subscriber television systems are now capable of providing much more than the traditional analog broadcast video. In implementing enhanced programming, the home communication terminal (“HCT”), otherwise known as the set-top box, has become an important computing device for accessing content services (and content within those services) and navigating a user through a maze of available services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, digital HCTs (or “DHCTs”) now also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
Typically, a DHCT is connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the digital television system at the user's site. Each DHCT also typically includes a processor, an operating system, communication components, and memory, and is connected to a television set or other display device, such as a personal computer.
Some of the software executed by a DHCT can be downloaded and/or updated via the subscriber television system. While running the software, sometimes software glitches or other operating problems occur. One mechanism typically employed to remedy these problems includes the process of resetting, or rebooting. However, routinely rebooting a DHCT is often viewed negatively because it may fail to remedy the underlying problem and/or it often degrades the user experience. Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and/or inadequacies.